


A Lie In

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Ficmas 2018 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bodyguard!Gadreel, Ficmas 2018, Fluff, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Don!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Michael and Gadreel decide that they should just remain in bed.





	A Lie In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaticKeith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticKeith/gifts).



> THIS IS FOR THE BEST BABY BROTHER @bibbidi-bobbity-booyah!!! He got me an eyeshadow palette for Christmas and it's AMAZING <3 
> 
> AND it's also Ficmas. MERRY FICMAS BABY BROTHER

Michael woke up to feeling someone’s eyes on him, and as he opened his own, he saw the worn yet gentle face of his faithful lover and bodyguard looking at him. He smiled and yawned.

“Good morning,” Gadreel rumbled, running a hand over Michael’s side. “Sleep well?” 

“Very well,” Michael hummed, shifting closer so he and Gadreel were pressed up against each other. He kissed Gadreel softly and the other man sighed contently. “How about you?” 

“I slept as well as I could,” Gadreel murmured. “Nothing bad, but you know how I am.” 

“I swear, I’m going to give you sleeping pills,” Michael chuckled as he kissed his lover again. “Or something that’ll help you sleep through the night.” 

“And if I sleep through the night,” Gadreel began, rolling them so that his employer and boyfriend was on his back, looking up at him, “Who’s going to make sure that your sweet ass is protected?” 

“You make it sound like I can’t fend for myself,” Michael laughed. “I do know how to punch someone and use a gun, Gad.” He batted his lashes up at his lover, faux innocence in his expression. “I’m not some delicate waif that you’re protecting.” 

“Oh I know,” Gadreel grinned wolfishly. “Believe me, if I wanted a waif, I would have them. But you, my sweet love, are in  _ my  _ care, twenty-four seven, three hundred sixty five or sixty six days a year. You’re my responsibility and I take that very seriously.” 

“Mmm, true,” Michael hummed. “It  _ is  _ what I pay you for.” 

“What, you don’t pay me for the sex?” Gadreel couldn’t help but tease, laughing as Michael cuffed the side of his head. 

“As if I could treat you like a two bit whore,” he said affectionately. 

“With all due respect, Sir,” Gadreel chuckled, “I think you pay me a little bit more than that.”

“Fair,” Michael laughed, kissing Gadreel softly. “But it still stands. You’re my lover. You’re my boyfriend. You’re not someone I can easily discard.” 

“You saying you love me?” Gadreel teased.

“You are a sassy one this morning,” Michael murmured. 

“Must be the view I have,” Gadreel smirked. “I mean, I got my precious little Don underneath of me, pinned like a butterfly. I could just eat you up.” 

Michael rolled his eyes and shook his head in amusement. “You know you’re going to pay for that later,” he said knowingly, watching as a shiver went down Gadreel’s spine. 

“With my orgasm or my ass, Sir?” Gadreel asked cheekily. 

“If you’re not careful, both,” Michael laughed, wrapping his arms around Gadreel and tugging him down for a kiss. 

_ *”Mr. Milton. You’re late in getting up.”*  _

“I hate that people know your schedule down to a T,” Gadreel lamented. “It makes my job as a security officer that much more difficult. How are we supposed to keep you safe by having a random schedule if people keep putting you on a schedule?” 

Michael chuckled and shook his head. “You never fail to amuse me, love,” he hummed as they leaned in for another kiss. 

_ *”Mr. Milton, are you ill? Should we send for a doctor?”* _

Gadreel growled. Leaning over to where Michael’s bedside intercom was, he pressed it. “This is Gadreel Pennikett, security. Mr. Milton is just fine, he is having a little bit of a lie in. Unless the mansion is on fire or the president’s come to call, leave him alone.” 

“That was diplomatic,” Michael complimented as Gadreel leaned in for another kiss.

_ *”Can Mr. Milton confirm that he is, in fact, okay?”* _

“Let them try to unlock the door,” Gadreel growled as he nipped at Michael’s lips, ignoring the intercom. 

“In a shoot first, ask questions later mood?” Michael hummed, kissing Gadreel back.

“More like a ‘enter at your own risk’ mood,” Gadreel hummed. “How do you want me?” 

“Just like this,” Michael purred. “Take me.”

“With pleasure, Sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
